


Doused in Light, There is Beauty

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Summer Fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Maybe it was the remnants of the heat, the exhaustion of the day or the pure beauty, because there is beauty all around him in that moment, but Lucas leans close until the center of his face is lit with a soft glow.--or--Lucas goes chasing fireflies and lands in Elliot's lap.





	Doused in Light, There is Beauty

It’s 3 in the afternoon when they arrive. The sun sits high in the sky. Lucas has to check himself, feeling guilty that he allowed his friend to drag him to the gathering on the green and instead of joining in the activities he hides away from it. Lucas finds the perfect spot to melt into a puddle of himself. He has a view of everything on the soft, grassy swell of a hill bathed in the partial shadow of a nameless tree. It’s only when he hears the loud cackles, screeches and pure laughter of his group of friends as they chase each other with water bottles, getting the smallest bit of relief from the sweltering sun, that they are okay with him being anti-social. So long as he does it in their presence. He is content to sit out. 

There,at his spot, Lucas notes how his hours pass just as quickly as the occasional Pixar clouds roaming by above him. He blinks the streams of light from the day away when his blue eyes stray too close to the sun, spots and ringlets of rainbow light dance each time he closes his eyes. He hugs his knees to this chest, feeling the constricting black denim tug at his skin when he does so. He isn’t one to check the forecast before heading out but having lived through the Paris summers for 17 years now, he has no excuse for making such decisions when it comes to what he wears.

He straightens his legs and his attention is drawn to the rip in his jeans where his pale skin peaks through. The thought of having strange tan lines floats to the surface of his mind. He doesn’t care though. Of all the strangeness that he embodies, his oddball tendencies and quirks, tan lines on his knees are the least of his worries. 

Lucas does his best to embrace his ugly duckling qualities and has done so effectively for the past couple of years. He is not one to question why he is the only one of his friends who can’t score a date, why he is the last to be invited to parties, or how he is often overlooked during school activities. He’s come to terms with it. Lucas knows he’s not bad looking, average if he were to rate himself, he just happens to fade and become one with the background. If it weren’t for his friends, Yann, Arthur, or Basile who seek out his company, Lucas might have permanently become one with his setting. 

They force him to interact, and of course he is thankful because their support is beautiful. Lucas loves them for that. He wouldn’t ask for anything better. 

When he hears the distant chuckling that was Yann, Lucas looks up and smiles as Arthur and Basile tackle and hold him down, dumping water on his head. Basile wheezes from laughing so hard. The curly haired boy’s hand moving to grip at Yann’s white tee, pulling at it only to watch the cotton fabric slop back into place slowly, drenched with water.

“Hey, Lucas!” Lucas’ blue eyes bounce to the left. He sees Manon, standing not so far from him, a yellow bikini covers her chest and a pair of blue high-waisted shorts make her legs look like they run on for miles. He tilts his head and nods in her direction. 

“Want to join us?” He smiles, salutes, and yells back a no thanks. 

Because he is comfortable. She shrugs and turns towards the group that is gathered around the unlit fire pit. He looks at the darkening sky, how his white and grey clouds stand out in such stark contrast against the red and purple hues. The hours pass by and the sun sets before he knows it.He touches his forehead and feels the stickiness still there. Despite night falling, the heat remains. 

Lucas watches as Emma helps hand out the materials to make s’mores. Long skinny skewers in everyone’s grasp. He chuckles when he sees Alex empty a bottle of citronella oil, not conventional but it’ll keep the mosquitoes away, into the stone pit before striking a match and throwing it in. The flame that erupts is almost immediate. In the dim night, everyone’s body is bathed in the orange glow of the fire. Lucas feels the heat and smells the faint citrus as a breeze carries the smell over to him.

Bodies sway and trip over their own feet, alcohol leading their steps. Lucas watches Alexia catch herself on Chloe’s shoulders, both girls stumbling and falling to the grass laughing, their s’mores victims as they fall apart on the ground. Lucas closes his eyes to the sights and sounds and leans against the trunk of the tree. He rests his arms comfortably on his lap as his feet bob gently to the beat of the music blaring from the small handheld speaker resting besides Idriss and Sofiane, who rest on the grass, bathing in the heat as if they couldn’t get enough. 

He only opens his eyes when he feels a tap on his face and hears a faint buzzing. A small light blinks into existence in front of him and Lucas goes cross eyed. It’s there for only a second before it’s gone. Unmoving, he chases it with his eyes, seeing that it blinks to existence a couple of feet away from him to his left. 

A firefly. He has a second before the light is gone again. From his peripheral he sees another chirp of brightness, his head weaving to the right to catch the sight before it disappears. He’s standing before he knows it and following the little group of fireflies. Entranced by the beautiful display of twinkling lights, Lucas follows with his eyes and walks with his feet. He strays a little way from the group and the dancing flames. It’s dark where the little lamps lead him, but he is too focused to care. 

Until he trips over a pair of legs. 

“Shit, you okay dude?” Lucas shakes his head, hearing the voice but his eyes are unseeing for a brief moment. His fingers clench the grass as he wiggles his leg and scooting away trying to untangle himself. When he looks up he sees a face bathed in the luminous glow of what felt like hundreds of little fireflies. The incandescent light moves in waves across the striking features of the unfamiliar face in front of him. 

When the other smiles, lips stretched and teeth bared, Lucas realizes he is staring and he hasn’t said a word. He scrambles to sit up but notices his position. Lucas sits perfectly between the other boys’ legs that are spread, making space for him to sit. Lucas blushes and pulls his hands away from where they rest on thighs not his. 

“Sorry...sorry. I didn’t see you here.” He makes a move to get up when he first sees the shadow of an arm move then fingers holding him in place. 

“Wait, wait. Don’t move.” The voice is low, quiet. Smooth like the deep blue that colors the evening sky. Lucas doesn’t understand why he blushes at the sound but he listens intently and stops moving. 

Lucas doesn’t breathe. He picks up the sounds around them, distant laughter, the symphonies of creatures surrounding them, leaves and grass dancing with the breeze. And then he sees the chirps. In all their stillness, hundreds of little lamps swarm them chirping. On and off, on and off. His eyes follow the wave of moving lights, floating all around the both of them, he catches the other’s gaze. 

Brazen blue eyes, a cosmic color he can’t describe staring straight at him and he wants to look away because he feels exposed under such a stare. 

“Beautiful.” The word is spoken so matter of factly, Lucas isn’t sure what this boy was referring to. “I’m Eliott.” 

“...” Lucas swallows past the lump in his throat, still as ever. “L-Lucas.” 

He is captured by the sight. 

_“Lucas”_ Elliot repeats his name. 

“Lucas...did you know that fireflies light-up as a mating ritual. To find the perfect mate?” 

Eliott holds up a hand, his movements slow. His fingers cup at the air between them and when Lucas looks down he sees a few of the bioluminescent insects circle each other in the palm of Eliott’s hand. 

Their dance of light was stunning. Lucas was captivated by it but even more enamoured by the beauty that was Eliott doused in light. 

Maybe it was the remnants of the heat, the exhaustion of the day or the pure beauty, because there is beauty all around him in that moment, but Lucas leans close until the center of his face is lit with a soft glow. 

“Strange how they led me to you?”

Eliott tilts his head, his smile going soft, eyes brighter in the darkness. 

“Yeah. Strange.” Eliott brings his arm down and his hands move to grip Lucas at the waist holding onto him with the slightest pressure. “I like strange.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot.
> 
> Comments? Please?


End file.
